Hugtto Precure: Fated Law or Chaos
by J3zter
Summary: A preferred future to end all despair for her sake is what George Kurai wants. However, he finds the book that predicts all outcomes begins to change into a unrecognizable future - a future of law, order, and ultimate tyranny. Otherworldly invaders descend from beyond to carry out this future. And it will start with the girl in blue, as her name is the closest to the angels...
1. Angels:I

**Disclaimer:** This story depicts Judeo-Christian allusions. It is neither to promote nor denounce any belief of figures that may appear. If you find such themes offensive or are sensitive to such topics, this story is not for you.

**Segment Rating:** Safe (K+)

Inspired by the **Megami Tensei** franchise…

Angels: I

There, sitting in the throne in the midst of silence, shadows cast around the room. Book in hand, just contextualizing everything on paper. Though he already knew what all of it meant beforehand. It was then a figure caught his attention. From the throne he glanced down to the bottom of the darkness. Dressed in a steel colored blue and a black cape, he kneeled before him, head down, and arm crossing his chest.

"Listol." The man sitting on the throne spoke. "What is it?" He asked.

"President Kurai," The man known as Listol spoke. "The next strategy is prepared for advancement. Shall I carry out the procedure? Listol asked for his orders. The man named Kurai smirked faintly.

"Not yet. It's too early to strike." He said. "Have Bishin simply keep the Precure's busy. Until then, wait just a little longer."

"Yes sir." Listol stood up, bowed, and exited the room. Kurai continued to flip through the book in hand. It was then his eyes narrowed at a page he had just turned on. The text was different than he had remembered. It was all too strange. He flipped to the previous page, and then to the current page, checking if he had mistakenly skipped over a huge section of the book. But it was not a slip of overturning a page. Kurai truly didn't know this part of the book. He stood abruptly from the throne and decided he needed to go for a walk.

Or that he needed to check up on her…

"Please Lord!" A woman cries out. In a desolate land filled with many spears, swords, and arrows, countless men sprawl out on the colorless dirt. The woman's cloths all tattered and stained as she is bent over, warm streams run down her face. "In this forsaken place full of war and violence! I ask for your mercy!" The woman continues to cry as the men groan in pain.

"Is that the salvation you're looking for?" a voice suddenly calls out. The woman suddenly looks up, her eyes swollen in the deep red. Standing over her was a young girl dressed in the most brilliant white. A radiant aura glowed from her as the women stared at her.

"An angel?" The woman asked. "Are you an angel sent by the lord?"

"CUT! BREAK TIME!"

Everyone on the scene broke from there role. The women got up from her knees and the all the men lying on the floor also stood. The girl dressed in white sighed as she took an empty seat.

"Saaya!" A girl with pink hair came running toward he and gave her a hug. "That was amazing Saaya! You really sounded like an angel!" The girl had the widest grin on her face.

"Oh-I-It was nothing really." Saaya's face turned a little red. "I just said one line before they sent us on break."

Saaya Yakushiji, a girl who dreams of becoming an actress for the desire of following her mother's footsteps. From a very young age, she has made her debut on television programs. However, a new resolve came to her recently. Whether or not she wants to continue the line of filmography, she wants to at least stand with her mother in the spot just once.

"The movie you're shooting is of a woman in the medieval in Europe period in a great war, correct?" Lulu asked.

"Yes." Saaya nodded. "It shares some similarities to Joan of Arc, but I guess it's not exactly what it's about."

"Joan of Arc?" Emiru tilted her head. Who is that?"

"Joan of Arc was a French soldier who fought in the Hundred Year War in 14th century Europe," Saaya explained. "It was said she heard the callings of the archangel Michael to lead France to victory in the war."

"So, if the film is loosely based off of Joan, are you suppose to play the role of Michael?" Hana looked at Sayaa with her eyes sparkling, captivated by her performance.

"I…believe so. The only inconsistency being that Michael is male and me being…well…not male." Sayaa turned red, embarrassed how she essentially was the gender flipped version of the divine messenger.

"That sure is an interesting time to be in." Harry rubbed his chin in interest. "Maybe we should have traveled back in time to that era instead of this one. Right, Hugtan?" He looked down at the baby Hugtan with a sheepish grin.

"Hagyuu~" Hugtan smiled in agreement.

"Hey now." Homare just then slugged Harry in the arm.

"Ow." Harry flinched. It didn't really hurt, just a simple reaction.

"Don't go saying stuff like that. If that was the case, then the future will really succumb to a halt." Homare narrowed her eyes at the red-haired adult.

"I was just joking!" Harry exclaimed in vexation.

The group then broke into laughter.

Their brief banter and conversation came to a grinding halt by a gigantic crash. A screeching wave suddenly engulfed the studio, shaking the infrastructure. Everyone covered their eyes at the terrible noise and the screeching sound blasted throughout the area.

"Wh-what is this!" Homare called out, barley making out her own voice with the sound ringing in her head.

"It has to be Criasu Corps!" Lulu specified.

"Let's go guys!" Hana called out to them. The group nodded as they ran out of the studio and into the inner city of Hagukumi.

...

"OSHIMAIDAAAA!" The inner city filled with the loud screech as a gigantic black figure with two colossal megaphones send out a horrible blast of sound. People screamed and ran through the streets covering their eyes from the terrible waves that rang out throughout the city.

"Hahaha! That's right! Scurry like the rats you all are!" A young man with white hair laughed manically, starring down from a rooftop watching the destructive scene played out. Hana and the group made way through the oncoming flood of people. Many toppled light posts, dented cars, broken glass, and contorted traffic signals littered the streets. They arrived at the scene as they confronted colossal figure known as an Oshimaida. "Hmm?" The young man spotted the five girls and Harry lined up. "There you are…" He smiled.

"OSHIMAIDA!" The massive beast let out a menacing howl.

"Everyone!" Hana acquired her PreHeart as the others did the same. "Let's transform!" She gave the order:

In unison, all five of them pulled out a shining jewel, each colored in pink, blue, yellow, purple and red. "Mirai Crystal!" They inserted into their devices and held it up into the sky and called the magic words: "Heart Kiratto!" A brilliant light engulfed them as a beautiful spectacle of hearts, feathers, stars, and diamonds morphed their cloths. The light dispersed as five figures leaped into the air.

"Embrace the shining future!" They all spoke in unison. The five of them landed and struck a pose:

"Cheer the World! The Precure of High Spirits! I'm Cure Yell!"

"Heal the World! The Precure of Wisdom! I'm Cure Ange!"

"Illuminate the World!" The Precure of Strength! I'm Cure Etoile!"

"Love the World The Precure of Love! We're Cure Macherie & Cure Amour"

"We're Hugtto Precure!"

With that done, the five warriors were ready for battle. The young man with white hair waited for them to transformed as he leaped off the building and plummeted to the hard concrete. He landed right in front of them. All of them gasped at the sight of him.

"You!" Cure Etoile pointed a finger at him. She hadn't forgotten their recent encounter…as she and Harry were trapped in an illusion of sorts.

"Bishin!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why hello Harry~! I knew you would come!" Bishin's eyes dilated as he drew his attention towards Harry. He then thrusted an open hand at all of them. "Oshimaida! Get them!" He commanded the Oshimaida.

"OSHIMAIDA!" The black monster hollered at the megaphones blasted a piercing screech. The Precure's and Harry covered their eyes, attempting to block the noise, but it was futile. The Oshimaida swung its gigantic arm at them at an alarming speed. Without time to react, the massive arm smashed into Macherie and Amour.

"Waahh!" The two cried out as they violently smashed into two cars.

"Macherie! Amour!" Cure Yell cried out. A yellow light flashed as Cure Etoile took the opportunity to go on the offense.

"Star…" An array of stars scattered the area as she took flight on one of them and soared high into the air. "Slash!" In one move, she splitted the star into two, breaking collection of stars then apart and shot in the direction of the Oshimaida.

"Not so fast little girl!" Bishin called out. "Oshimaida, break it apart!"

"OSHIMAIDA!" The black monster wailed again as the megaphones rang a screeching wave. The ensemble of stars were then pierced by the vibration waves, blowing the yellow warrior into a building.

"Etoile!" Harry called out. Cure Ange studied the monster as its main source of power were the two megaphones.

"We have to do something about those megaphones!" She explained.

"But how?" Cure Yell asked. He'll just pierce through our attacks! And we can't get close enough to damage him without his waves!"

"I have an idea!" Harry called out to them. "We just have to fight sound with sound!"

"What?" The pink warrior tilted her head in confusion.

"I…don't have a clue!" Harry hung his head as he had just pulled something out of the left field.

"Then don't say that then!" Cure Etoile called out pulling herself up from the pile of broken glass.

However, something clicked in Cure Ange head.

"I understand! Our combined attacks with the Melody Swords and Love Guitars! If we combine our sound attacks, it could pierce through its own sound and destroy the megaphones!"

"Oh, I get it!" Cure Yelled smiled at the idea. The purple and red warriors were back on their feet and summoned their weapons.

"We're ready when you are!" Lulu called out. Cure Etoile hopped down from the building and landed next to Cure Yell and Cure Ange. The three took their weapons out as well.

"Let's do it!" Cure Yell commanded.

"OSHIMAIDA!" The black monster once more rang a horrific screech from the megaphones.

At the same time. A harmonic symphony and rock n roll session resonated the area. Musical power gathered as all five of their weapons flashed.

"Prickly Hearts, Fly forth!" The pink, blue and yellow warriors pointed their sticks at the oncoming wave.

"Knock Out, Kapow!" The purple and red warriors positioned their weapons, ready to snipe the attack.

"Precure Trinity Concerto!"

"Twin Love Rock Beat!"

The harmonic symphony and rock n roll powers combined into a single ray of light. The screech waving was then pierced by the Precure's powers. The ray shooting toward the Oshimaida faster than speed of sound and blasted the two megaphones, disintegrating them. The blast engulfed the monster in a warm light as the melodies purified its essence.

"Please accept my resignation." It smiled happily, as it turned into light. The once chaotic streets were now healed with cars, buildings, lamp posts, and traffic signals being restored.

"Tch!" Bishin clicked his tongue. "I knew this would be the outcome. However, don't think this is over." With that, the young man disappeared into thin air.

The battle was won as the warriors detransformed into their civilian forms.

"Good job Saaya! You're so smart!" Hana commended Sayaa.

"Huh? What for?" Saaya said a little confused.

"We were really in a pinch. But you came up with a solution on how to defeat it. Even if it came from an airheaded comment."

"Okay I get it. You don't have to rub it in Lulu…" Harry scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"That was genius thinking, I say!" Emiru also complimented her.

"You're not called the 'Precure of Wisdom' for nothing." Homare smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh…it was nothing." Saaya blushed at the compliments.

"Saaya really shines like an angel!" Hana started jumping up and down. "Hooray Hooray Saaya~!" She cheered.

In the distance of sorts, Kurai watched the Hugtto Precure laughing and celebrating their victory. He focused his eyes on Hana. She had a wide grin on her face, cheering and commending her friend. And he too smiled faintly. It was enough to satisfy him in a way for the time being. However, he glanced down at his book. He turned to the unrecognizable text, anxiety quickly coming over him. Kurai took in a breath and exhaled. He decided it was time to head back.

_This story is changing…_

_This future is changing…_

_But why…_

_What for…_

_…__and who are they?_

**_…_****_Next Fate_**


	2. Angels:II

**Disclaimer:** This story depicts Judeo-Christian allusions. It is neither to promote nor denounce any belief of figures that may appear. If you find such themes offensive or are sensitive to such topics, this story is not for you.

**Segment Rating:** Safe (K+)

Inspired by the **Megami Tensei** franchise…

* * *

Angels: II

"Please Lord! In this forsaken place full of war and violence! I ask for your mercy!"

"Is that the salvation you're looking for?"

"An angel? Are you an angel sent by the lord?"

"CUT!"

…

The film shoot was finished for the day. Saaya was tired and was ready to leave. She changed out of the pale gown she wore on set and changed into her causal outfit. It was her favorite blue dress and a white shirt with sleeves that went to her forearm. Even though it was the end of September and near the beginning of autumn, the past days proved to be just as hot as it was in the summer. The girl in blue gazed up at the sky. It was clear, not a cloud was to be seen. Saaya's mind felt heavy and she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Perhaps I should go the clearing cool off for a little." She had thought about visiting the pond within the woods. And so, she did. Saaya made her way through the vast gathering oak trees from the trail. Everything smelt fresh as vibrant green grass mushed underneath her shoes. She finally arrived at the clearing. The water reflected the harsh sunlight in the area, yet it was remained cool as a breeze bristled through the air. Saaya took a seat on one of the rocks lying on the edge of the pond. The girl took in deep breaths, looked around the clearing, and exhaled. Her senses focused on the chirping of the birds in trees, the movement of water in the pond, and rustling sounds of grass. Yes, she felt wonderful taking in the nature around her. Saaya gazed down at the pond, her reflection shone in the clear water. She smiled confidently.

The stared at her reflection, noticing her big azure eyes.

_**You have your mother's eyes.**_

It was then, unpleasant words from the past began to surface in her head.

_**You're mother's a wonderful actress. You sure have inherited her talent.**_

_**Such a cute and lovely performance. You'll become like your mother if you keep that up Saaya dear.**_

_**Work and become big just like her mom, okay?**_

"Hup!" Saaya gasped. Her senses were brought back to the clearing. Her heart throbbed and her body grew hot. She looked around, and turned her gaze back at the reflection of the water. "No." She shook her head. "That's not what I want." Saaya then cupped her hands and sunk them beneath the water, bringing it out, and splashing it on her face. It was cold. The girl wiped her face off with her sleeve, feeling revitalized. Saaya looked down across the pond. It was still shimmering. She took a deep breath, reaching down and pulled her shoes and socks off. She dipped her feet into the water, and started making her way to the center of the pond. The girl sun was right above her, as she was standing in the reflection of the sun on the surface of the water. And there, Saaya remembered her resolve:

"Where am I?" The girl recited, and everything darkened around her. The sun disappeared and the sky turned into a void of nothingness.

"Who am I?" The surrounding trees were swallowed by shadows.

"I do not know…it's so dark and I cannot see." Saaya bent over. Only the water was visible. She closed her eyes as everything within the clearing turned black.

"However…" Just them a shine broke through.

"My path is one that I must forge myself!" With that, her mind lightened, and everything became visible again. Saaya opened her eyes. The clearing shined brighter than before. Her eyes glistened at the beautiful sight. She smiled, happy that she had overcame those terrible thoughts. It was, **angelic.**

"_Tell me child."_ A voice suddenly rang out.

"Ehh?" Saaya blinked. She turned her head around. But no one was there. She looked left, right, and even straight in the direction she was before. "Uhm…who's there?" The girl said confusingly. It then she noticed a shadow looming over her, and looked up. Her eyes widened.

A man was seen right above her. He had the richest shade of brown hair, and his eyes gleamed in the color gold. He was dressed in a golden rope, white pants, and golden boots. His face was more beautiful than handsome. But the strangest of all, the most elegant pair of wings came from his back. Saaya just stared, baffled at what she was seeing.

"_Tell me child," _He repeated himself._ "Is that the salvation you're looking for?"_

…_**Next Fate**_


End file.
